


A Taste of His Own Medicine

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dominate Me. Claude gives Sebastian a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of His Own Medicine

Silent footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor. The flicker of light fell around Claude, elongating the shadows, making the already creepy mansion seem even more eerie. His master slept peacefully in his bed and the servants, having finished their jobs bade his good night and retired to their bedroom to do god knows what.

A hasty rap at the front door unsettled Claude. After all it was too late to be receiving guests. He opened the door to find himself face to face with a smirking Phantomhive butler. But it was not Sebastian's smirk that unnerved him. It was rather his attitude; his so-called aesthetics that now seemed to have been discarded.

"How may I assist you, Mr. Michaelis?" Claude felt his voice fall into its usual polite monotony; He was amazed at how calm he sounded when all that he whished to do was to strangle the other with his own tie.

"My Bocchan ordered me to pay you a visit. After all it has been a while since I visited you." The words were more like a smug purr than anything else and Claude briefly wondered if Sebastian could turn even more cat-like. But a sudden idea caused his lips to stretch in what could be called a devious smile as his mind devised a plan. Sebastian won't even know what hit him.

"Come with me then." Claude opened the door wider and allowed Sebastian to step inside. As he walked past, Sebastian's eyes swept over Claude's body slowly undressing, pulling clothes off, ripping buttons and caressing, touching, feeling. Claude shivered slightly but brushed the sultry look off and walked in front of Sebastian with the candelabra in hand, lighting the corridor.

The door opened to reveal a large bedroom." Please wait here for a few minutes, I will bring some tea and creampuffs for a late snack." Claude put the candelabra on the table and left only after he saw Sebastian settle comfortably on the loveseat.

He rushed soundlessly through the corridors to the kitchen and then to his own bedroom to retrieve some very important objects.

Ten minutes later Claude entered the room pushing the cart carefully, the delicate china not even clinking.

"I have prepared Jasmine tea and sour cherry Creampuffs." His words were met with silence.

Sebastian sat on the large array of pillows on the bed with a book, which seemed vaguely familiar, in his hands.

"Have you read this, Claude? Philosophy in Bedroom, quite the provocative book, don't you think?" The answer came promptly.

"No. I did not."

Sebastian's eyes glinted dangerously as he drew closer to the edge of the bed to take hold of the teacup and inhale deeply the sweet scent of jasmine. Even though he did not need to drink or eat, this particular kind of tea was a guilty pleasure of his.

As soon as the tea slid down his throat Sebastian felt a strange warmth engulfing him, numbing his senses and sending his body in the arms of sweet lethargy. A warm hand rested on his cheek and a silk encased thumb pried his lips open, sneaking in his mouth. Sebastian wanted to bite down but felt like his own muscles betrayed him.

The hand on his cheek tilted his head back a little, the thumb holding the lips parted and something caught his eye. A vial with strange silvery liquid sloshing inside gleamed in the dim light of the candle. The lid was removed and a few drops of the ominous liquid fell on his tongue, tasting of dark chocolate.

The hand left him; his body sprawled on the bed. His eyes felt heavy, his lips barely caressing the words as his conscience slipped away.

"What is the meaning of this, Claude?" The other's grin showed patience, for the moment.

"This whole joke has got too far. I am by all means just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Red eyes fell closed, sleep weaving its web around Sebastian's mind, leaving him vulnerable, defenceless in front of his captor. The night was still young but it promised endless pleasure until dawn.

After a little over an hour Sebastian's lashes fluttered softly as he was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He wanted to stretch his back and pop the joints in his arms but he found he could not.

His arms had been somehow folded on his back leaving his exposed, his back arched, his chest pushed forward as if presenting the hard nubs that rested there. But something bothered him even more, a thing that closed around his neck not quite hindering his breath, but rather his movements. He didn't dare to think that this object was a collar, like the ones dogs wore.

"I hope you like this little jewel here." Claude stated from his right, hooking a finger in the collar and pulling Sebastian's head closer to nip at the ear, drawing his tongue over the lobe and occasionally sinking his fangs in it. Sebastian did not scream, but the heat of his body told Claude that the drug began to work its magic on Sebastian's body. He could not wait to use it on the skin that tempted him so.

"Have you slept well? You moaned and writhed all the while." Claude continued almost conversationally but his eyes flicked dark red, as a blush spread over Sebastian's skin and a strangled gasp came from his lips.

That spot in between his thighs hardened quite quickly and he had no control over it. It pulsed and throbbed and it was torture, But Sebastian knew better than to ask Claude to relieve it. If he did such a thing he would never hear the end of it. So he resorted to the simplest solution possible. He started rubbing his hips against the bed, the soft satin sheets teasing and stroking but not giving any relief. Sebastian groaned frustrated but continued.

His train of thoughts was disrupted by that sound, which made wretched pleasure buzz in his body and shivers of anticipation run up and down his spine.

This strangely raw object ran over the naked soles of his feet, in between his thighs, and lastly under his chin, lifting it up to make him look at the other demon.

Spectacles now discarded, Claude's eyes looking directly into Sebastian's, mouth curved slightly in a mocking grin.

"You know what this is, don't you? How many times have you been whipped with this?" Sebastian's breath hitched as he was presented with the thin leather covered rod and the wallop at the tip. Flexible but sturdy, Claude gave it an experimental swing against his palm and grinned broadly when it stung sharply. Good.

"It s a riding crop and there have been to many to count." Sebastian said, his voice cracking a bit at the end. Damn drug. Making him all weak, turning him into a mindless doll ready to obey every wish and command of his master.

"Get on the floor, Michaelis. Kneel with your legs spread and arch your back." The air of command in Claude's voice obliterated any struggle his pride gave.

Sebastian climbed down the bed, kneeling on the floor, but unlike his submissive position his eyes defied Claude.

The golden-eyed butler circled around Sebastian, his critical eye weighting every aspect and thinking of any finishing touches he could add. Parts of his body looked way too pale even with the soft blush staining them. The crop licked playfully at the soles of his feet as Sebastian struggled to keep his balance, not to fall over when the blows came to his ass. Gasps and moans left his lips as he arched his back and clenched his muscles in an attempt to keep his balance. Claude stopped when he was content with the flaming red colour Sebastian's bottom had assumed.

Long fingers ran through silky ebony locks, pulling them away from his beautiful pale face, and tugged his head back. Sebastian arched his neck to accommodate to Claude's ministrations. His eyes glared furiously at the other demon.

Claude's free hand fished something from his coat pocket. Sebastian was presented with silver engraved tag. He could read the words clearly and glared at Claude. A soft click and the cold medallion rested on the skin of his chest. A hiss left Sebastian's mouth "Bastard!"

Claude chuckled and his hand slipped from Sebastian's hair to his neck, stroking softly at the flushed skin.

"I will release your hands, if you promise to keep them at your side and not to do anything funny." Sebastian nodded and his hands were free. He clenched and unclenched his fists to awake his numb muscles.

"You can sit back on your heels. Put your palm on the floor and stay like this." Sebastian obeyed wondering what other things Claude had in store for him.

The amber eyes demon returned to Sebastian's side after retrieving the vial of silvery liquid. Removing the lid, he let a few drops fall to his fingers. The fingers coated like this were rubbed over Sebastian's nipples. At the contact with his already heated skin the substance started tingling, developing quite the itch. Sebastian clenched his hands, fisting the carpet no to reach up and scratch the itch.

When the slicked fingers reached for Sebastian's hardness he drew back, his eyes terrified.

"No. Claude, please don't." Claude's hand retreated only to force past Sebastian's lips. The fingers did nothing to muffle the moan Sebastian freed as the bittersweet taste invaded his mouth.

Claude sat on the edge of the bed giving Sebastian a knowing look that said he had clearly won the domination over the other.

"On your hands and knees, Sebastian. You know what you have to do." Claude's hands pressed on the bed waiting for Sebastian to make his move. Sebastian crawled forward, like a feline stalking it's prey. Muscles moved under the covering of flushed skin, lean limbs, arched back, perky bottom, Sebastian was truly a work of art.

At last Sebastian sat on his heels in front of Claude, waiting for the other to voice his wishes. But Claude didn't and Sebastian waited and waited until he realised that Claude won't tell him what to do.

Annoyed, Sebastian lifted his hands and caressed the skin above the pants waistband. Claude sat himself comfortably and waited. This promised to be a great show.

Sebastian's hands were trembling slightly as he unfastened the buttons of Claude's uniform pants, to reveal that the golden-eyed butler had forgone underwear.

"Were you expecting my visit? Since you were so eager to have as little clothes as possible between us?" A slap resounded in the room and Sebastian's right cheek reddened.

"Who allowed you to talk, pet?" The hand that had slapped his cheek pulled his head back to looking Claude's eyes. Sebastian snarled at the snide comment.

Claude released his hair and the hand pressed on the back of his head brought him close to Claude's hardness. Sebastian's hands wrapped around Claude' shaft and pumped slowly, stroking the head with his lips. The hand pressed him further, forcing his lips to pen wider to accommodate the member in his mouth. He gagged but he took a deep breath through his nose and relaxed his throat muscles, trying to put even more of Claude inside his mouth.

That devious tongue that Claude knew cold ensnare even the purest being wrapped around the head, tasting the saltiness and stimulating every spot it could reach.

Sebastian stroke the base, squeezing and tugging while the other hand reached for the inside of Claude's thigh, sinking his fingers in the soft unmarred skin there.

Two fingers still wet with saliva prodded in between his ass cheeks, nudging, stretching and simply feeling. Sebastian hadn't felt when Claude stretched over him. It felt good to be used like this, feeling Claude's weight against his tongue and fingers driving furiously preparing him only a little for what was to come.

The fingers prodded, missing on purpose that spot inside of him and Sebastian moaned and looked pleadingly at Claude.

That look, so sultry gave Claude only a moment, before he was completely consumed by the lust shining in the red eyes that watched hi so intently.

His body froze, muscles locked as he tried to pull Sebastian away, yet he was not fast enough as that white substance painted Sebastian's cheek and lips. Claude panted out of breath as he heard a low chuckle come from his prey.

"You still refuse to give up this annoying habit of yours." Sebastian said while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Claude's eyes narrowed but he didn't do anything. He had a better idea.

Sebastian still waited, sitting on his heels. What Claude could not remember is at what point did he remove his fingers.

"Stand up." Claude's voice was still a little breathy but it did not affect the tone of authority.

Sebastian stood up, wincing from the sharp throb his groin gave him. Claude put an arm around his waist and pulled him in his lap. Legs on either side of Claude's hips, Claude's hardening member against his own, heat coming in waves from the body next to his, Sebastian found it endearing how their bodies fit so well against one another.

A hand reached to flick reddened nubs as the other took hold of both of their shafts and pumped slowly, torturously so. Their moans came unrestrained at the exquisite sensation of rubbing against another. But Sebastian had enough of being commanded. He violently shoved Claude to rest on his back on the bed.

He lifted on his knees, guiding the hard member to his entrance. He did not do it slowly. Sebastian sat on top of Claude, his back arched, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. His hands clutched at Claude's chest leaving claw marks on the pale skin.

For a few long moments, he was breathless, and he tried to steady his heart not to pound so erratically in his chest.

Claude's eyes watched every emotion that flitted over Sebastian's face, eyes aflame with lust for the creature writhing in his lap. Sebastian clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that burned behind his eyelids. He wasn't used to doing this. A hand sneaked in his hair and brought him down to lay flush on top of Claude. The voice that could only be described as soft, spoke against Sebastian's parted lips.

"You didn't have to do that. This isn't about how much pain you can endure." Sebastian took a deep breath and felt another erratic heart beat next to his own.

"Please... Claude" the plead came soft meant only for Claude's ears to hear. Suddenly the world turned upside down and he felt the satin sheets against his back, Claude moving inside of him at a fairly slow pace giving him time to adjust.

The amber-eyed butler took Sebastian's lips in a kiss that stole their breaths.

"Move faster, Claude" Sebastian moaned against his lips and Claude complied.

The tight fit of Sebastian's body drove Claude wild, unleashing the beast that wished only to own the body he held so tightly now.

Fingers digging into the mattress, Sebastian felt his legs thrown over Claude's shoulders and he moaned at the new angle, as that spot inside of him that made white stars to cloud his vision was hit with incredible accuracy.

A rough tongue, raspy, catlike licked at his nipples, soothing the itch, giving Sebastian the impulse he needed to fall over the edge.

"Ah Claude!" A scream followed by the scorching hot liquid erupting in between them and the vice like grip of Sebastian's insides.

Claude could not stop; he crushed his lips on Sebastian's and moaned, coming inside his lover.

A while later, head resting on top of Claude's arm Sebastian yawned and stretched and nested next to Claude, falling asleep almost instantly.

Claude, still awake, touched the silver medallion on which it could be read on one side a name 'Sebastian' and on the other side' this pet belongs to Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy family'.


End file.
